A Day Like No Other
by LookAtTheStarsx
Summary: I am Alexa Calder, I am District Fours Tribute and I am in the Hunger Games. I will do anything I can to survive. So why is the overconfident Career from Two making it so hard for me.
1. Chapter 1: Sunrise

I rest my arms on the rickety wooden balcony and look out to sea, and I wonder if this would be the last morning I ever see it over it, I am seventeen, and although I only have my name in the required number of times, the nerves still ebbed over me, like tidal waves. In an attempt to relax myself I shut my eyes, sighing deeply as I inhale the sea air. Oh, how I loved it here, how I loved watching the sun rise, up from the horizon, emerging from out to sea and sends sparkling glittering light across the sea like a hundred diamonds, clear as day. Watching the fishermen would sail out with their blue and white boats and return with hundreds of silver fish, people would often walk down by the shores where the sea met the sand, swimmers would dive into the deep blue sea and to the outside world, days in District Four, looked the picture of relaxation and usually they would be.  
Expect today. It is the day of the Reaping.  
Soon, one boy and one girl from each of the twelve districts would be chosen to compete in the 74th annual Hunger Games, a brutal fight to the death where one victor would ultimately be crowned.  
"Hey, Alexa," my younger brother elbows me "Watcha thinking about," He looks up at me, with his warm eyes shining with innocence. He was eleven, so was not yet eligible, that was something to be thankful for.  
"Just how much I love it here, Jasper," I lean forward "Promise me, when it's your turn, no tessera, we don't need it,"  
Jasper manages a nod "You'll be okay Alexa, it won't be you," he blinks and hugs me tightly.  
"Thanks," I squeeze his hand, and push the lump that was forming in my throat down and taking one last look out over the sea, I head back off into the house to dress for the Reaping. I wore the same loose fitting cream and fuchsia dress I always wore to the Reapings; it smells like the sea, a pair of worn-in sandals and I left my copper brown hair fall in waves to just above my ribs "You look a picture darling," my father, a renowned ship captain of the district was the first to speak, he nudges my breakfast closer "Eat something,"  
I take an bite of bread and find myself wondering if this would be the last time I tasted the wonderful salted, green bread of my beautiful district and ate the whole piece before helping myself to another until my plate was cleared.  
And then after that it seemed to steamroll.  
I was ushered out of the house with my father and brother providing reassuring statements before we reached the town centre and I was herded off to give a quick sample of blood and then led into a pen with the other seventeen year olds, and stood rigidly, watching the stage ahead of me, trying not to sway or faint.

A woman dressed in an absurd turquoise suit with large pink panels and rhinestones on the shoulders, she struts up to the microphone in a pair of clear platforms with no heels. She throws her head back, her blue and green wig wobbling uncertainly on top of her head  
"Happy Hunger Games!" she exclaims into the microphone "And may the odds be ever in your favour," That really was an unfortunate accent. "I am your Districts escort Jewel Declair,"  
A film with a message from the Capitol played and everyone turned to the screen, although I sense not many were actually watching, this was just a filler, something to drag out the time. It's the same video as always, the Dark Days, the message from the Capitol, and so on. It was almost as if they'd expect everyone to forget. As if you could.  
Jewel sighs and turns her attention back to the crowd.  
"Now, on to finding our tributes, as always… ladies first," Jewel sticks her hand into the reaping bowl and swishes it around a couple of times for dramatic effect, before she picks one up between two of her preened purple fingernails and taking it out. She clutches it for a few seconds before she unfurls it and reads out the name.  
"Alexa Calder," she screeches into the mircophone, the announcement booms around a couple of times before it hits me. The people around me stare; a mixture of pity, relief and shock on their faces. The girl nearest me cowers back as if I were now contagious or something. Then as without thinking, I find myself moving slightly, my feet carrying me towards the stage, I wonder if one of the Districts careers would step forward, although not as famous for its careers as district one or two, they existed and now, and I think would be a fantastic time for a muscle bound wannabe with a hero complex to step forward. I reach the stage and manage to use the stairs to stand next to Jewel, blankly.  
"How lovely, congratulations, well done, Alexa. Our female tribute everyone!" she exclaims to dead silence. "On to the boys now!" she struts back to the boys reaping bowl and this time didn't hold back. She plucks out the first name her hands brush and I couldn't help but wonder if she'd applied the same tactic to picking a female would I be here, standing like a lamb picked for slaughter.  
"Dillon Ronan," she announces and the crowd parts for a fifteen year old boy to walk to the stage in the same robotically, slow motion I had. I smile thinly then stop immediately, aware everyone was now watching my every move. I recognise Dillion, if only from school. He was the youngest of four, usually a loud and bold character, a stark contrast to the ashen faced young man he now was.  
"There we have it ladies and gentlemen!" Dillon has barely set foot on the stage when Jewel announces the pair as tributes. Dillon extends his hand as a token gesture and I shake it firmly, eyeing him, hoping he wasn't trying to work me out already.  
Then as quick as it had begun, it is over and we are lead to the Justice Building.

"Three minutes, go," a peacekeeper spoke and the door I had been eyeing swung open and my father and brother run in and hug me quickly  
"You can win sweetheart," my father tells me "You're a fair climber, a good swimmer and I know you can be resourceful, make things, listen to me," he holds my shoulders "Get to a spear, you're good with a spear,"  
I nod, numb.  
Jasper doesn't say anything, he just clings to me, tears running down his face. "Alexa, I'm scared,"  
Me too. I think but instead I brush his copper hair back from his eyes and take in what I am sure is my last look into those warm olive green eyes.  
"Don't you worry about me, Jasper, like dad said, I can win," I speak, unsure of who I am trying to convince. "You've got to be strong, now," I give him one last hug until the peacekeeper opens the door  
"Times up,"  
One in, one out. Final goodbyes. How much of this is routine, impersonal for them.

I watch them leave, the only family I have, I'm left alone for a few minutes and in this time I wonder what my chances are, I wonder if I'll see them again and I wonder how long I'd realistically last, what chance did I have against one of the careers or even one of the stronger built tributes. I was a dead woman walking.

It wasn't too long before I was escorted off again, this time on to the train which would take me to the Capitol, it was large, extravagant and adorned with marble surfaces. Every type of food I could have imagined lay as a full spread ahead of her, being from District Four, I did not go without, but even I would admit; I had never seen this kind of wealth before, cakes of all shapes and sizes, dips, pastries and bread; the smell hangs heavily in the air, sweet compared to the fresh outdoors, and I suddenly feel my head spinning.  
There is a jolt and the train begins to move. I take one last look out of the window, gazing out at the District I'd always called home. It was painful to think I'd never walk along the sand again, barefoot and the breeze lifting her my back, at peace with the world, I'd never swim in the ocean again.  
Dillon stood behind me, still holding the same expression he'd held at the reaping. Jewel just behind him.  
"Well," she dips her finger into some sort of icing pot and raises it to her mouth "Delicious!" She turns back "I'll go get your mentor, shall I?" She claps her hands together and then winks, flashing one of her purple eyelashes at me "He's a dream, you'll love him, all the girls do," and then she staggers off. I roll my eyes and take a seat on one of the plush royal blue sofas.

Mere moments later Jewel staggers back in her ridiculous shoes, followed by a tall, tanned man in his mid-twenties, who I recognised as Finnick Odair, a previous District Four victor and arguably the best one. He brushes his bronze hair back and looks at us both, studying us carefully with a smile.  
"These are the tributes this year," Jewel giggles and tosses her hair about. "Alexa Calder and Dillon Ronan," I manage a twitch of a smile, more through amusement at Jewel's pathetic flirting, Dillon just stares out of the window.  
"I'll leave you three alone," Jewel hovers for a second then left. Finnick looks somewhat relieved.  
"Okay, Alexa so…what are your strengths," he addresses me first.  
"I can swim, I'm pretty good with being resourceful, and I'm good with a spear," I reel off, hoping it sounds as good to Finnick as it did in my head.  
"We can work with that," he shoots me a winning smile. "When you get to the training station, try get there when its' quieter, play to your strengths, if you want to make alliances, make sure they're solid and with the right people, if there's no spear find something else, you can make it work " he turns to Dillon "What about you," There is a silence and I wonder if I should interject.  
"He's been quiet for-," I start to say before Dillon speaks  
" I can speak for myself, Nothing, okay, I'm not good at anything, I'm going to be dead on the first day, I have no chance, you might as well forget it,"  
"If you don't let me help you then yes, but I'm here to help keep you alive so if there's anything, anything at all, you need to tell me,"  
"I have no chance," Dillon repeats looked back to the window. And before Finnick has a chance to respond, Jewel remerges, looking excited "Come, come, lets watch; They're showing the Reapings now!" She presses a few buttons and a large screen begins playing  
First District One; and, two Careers volunteer, District Two follow the pattern as predicted. When it is District Fours turn, I turn her attention back to the screen, and study my own expression, I think I look okay, there's shock there but I don't look as scared as I felt.  
The rest of the Districts follow as suit, until District 12, proves itself interesting with a girl of around sixteen; Katniss Everdeen volunteering in place of her twelve year old sister in a feat of admirable bravery.  
I feel my heart pull, twelve, only a year older than Jasper.  
"So…" Jewel looks at both Dillon and Alexa "Any potential allies? Who to look out for?"  
"Guy from One, both from two, girl from twelve, boy from eleven," I reel off and Dillon looks at me. "Think they're ones to watch,"  
"Both from District Two? Are you kidding me?" Dillon asks  
"It might not be such a bad idea to have careers on side,"  
"Yeah until one of them snaps your neck while you sleep, I think I'll be working alone," Dillon stands up and leaves, heading down the train compartments.  
There's a pause. "Do you think you could work with the Careers?" Jewel ventures slowly  
I shrug "I don't know," I look from Jewel to Finnick "It's been a long day, I think I'm going to go rest…" and with that I leave and head down to my room.

In my dreams; I am chased time and time again, I'm running from someone, something, it's chasing me and just as it closes in for the kill, I feel something hit my back and I wake up, hot and breathless. I can't sleep, I drift in and out of these nightmares until morning.  
When I wake, I look around at my unfamiliar settings and let it all sink in. I am Alexa Calder, I am District Four's tribute and I am in the Hunger Games. Its beginning to sound more and more real.  
Not wanting to dwell on it; I shower, and get dressed in my reaping clothes and head back out. I see Dillon has returned and is sitting alongside Finnick and Jewel over breakfast. Today Jewel is wearing a silver skirt and silky red shirt, her wig is a white and red curly mound and her shoes yellow boots.  
"There you are, come, sit," she waves me over and I take the seat opposite and help myself to a bizarre looking pastry.  
"We'll be arriving in the Capitol in under an hour," Finnick tells Dillon and I. "They'll take you off to the Remake Centre to get you ready for the Opening Cermony,"  
"Get us ready?" Dillon asks and I am sure he's picturing last year, when District Four were dressed as fish, tails, scales and all.  
"To present you to the Capitol, help you begin to get sponsers," Jewel takes over the explaining, she beams at us both. "And I just can't wait to see what they do with you two,"  
Finnick looks at us sympathetically. He knows what this is like, he's done this already. "They just want a show, people to root for, smile, wave, make an impression,"  
We're drawing ever closer, the Capitol is in plain sight now. My curiosity gets the better of me and I peer out of the window. It really is a extravagant site, big buildings tower around us, we fly into a tunnel and I sit back, as the blackness whips around us and for a few moments I relax before; lightness feeds into the slowing train and suddenly I am aware I am being watched. Hundreds, literally hundreds of people are staring in at Dillon and I. I feel an elbow in my ribs and I begin to wave and smile at them.  
They grin and beam and wave back as if we some sort of celebrities.


	2. Chapter 2: Stares and Glares

_A/N: Forgot to put one of these on my first chapter so here we go, first off, thank you to those who reviewed, subscribed or even read. I'm glad you like the fic. Heres the second chapter. Read and feel free to review :)_

_Obvious to say I don't own anything you recognise from the Hunger Games __  
_

- _Diana _

* * *

As soon as we slow to a stop, we are whisked off to the Remake Centre and the prep team begins to work their magic. The man is called Thaddius and is tall, thin and has purple hair, he asks question too many of them one after the other and I have to struggle to remember what to say. The woman is called Claudia and inspects the end of my hair, as she flicks up my blue gown to inspect my legs then my arms, waxing and plucking and threading. It feels surreal having these colourful people flap around trimming my hair, slapping creams and lotions in all places before I'm pushed off to another room, with remarks of "Fabulous," and "Time to meet Opal."  
I lay on the bed, staring at the white ceiling, in any other scenario, I would feel degraded and self conscious but this is just weird. I stretch my legs out, and then my newly smoothed arms before sitting up.  
The door opens and in walks a woman dressed in green and purple, her wig is a bright blue and she looks in her mid thirties.  
"Well, you must be Alexa," she places her bag next to me and begins pulling out various fabrics and materials. "I am the stylist for District Four,"  
I nod, waiting for her to reveal what she's going to dress me in.  
"Stand up," she gestures with three fingers for me to stand. I oblige and she signals for me to turn around. "Okay, Mmmmm, Good, Okay, we can work with this," I wonder what she's talking about. I'm around five three, and a medium build, is this good or not so good?  
"Ah, okay," she lifts up a turquoise shimmery material and holds it against me, she goes on like this with a few different materials before she takes out a note pad and a pen with a large feather and begins scribbling frantically. She glances over her notepad "You can sit down, dear,"  
I do so robotically and I wonder what to do whilst she busies herself. I needn't bother.  
"Done!" Opal singsongs before handing me the piece of paper she was scribbling on and I discover it wasn't really a scribble at all. It's a sketch of a dress. The top is a sea green with hundreds of shimmery sandy coloured shells over the ribcage, held in place with darker green floaty straps lying right on the shoulders, the skirt is the same sea green only it flows out beautifully merging with the sandy colour again. Its very pretty indeed, plays on the location of my district, recognisable yet different.  
"Well," she hovers over me "Do you like it?"  
"Yes, it's it's great!" I nod. Clearly this was the right reaction as Opal claps. "This is wonderful! We're whisking up a suit of the same material for Dillon, you two are going to look a picture! I'll be right back, help yourself to some food,"  
I smile, and can feel the nerves already. She struts out and a food cart is quickly wheeled in before I'm left alone again to eat. I do so in silence, thinking of the twenty three others sitting in identical rooms being dressed and made up by these colourful, strange people. I wonder how many of them are thinking as I am right now. The thought is too much and I get up and scrape my food into the large metal bin in the corner before lying back down. I stay that way for quite some time, immersed in my own thoughts.  
"You'll have a lovely pair of heels too!" Opal bounces back in, continuing our previous conversation as if she left seconds not around an hour ago, she beams at me, like she's just told me some very good news. "You're short so they'll be extra extra high!" Nothing like Jewels I hope.  
She bounces over to a desk, presses a few buttons and a mirror emerges from the desk. "Get up, Come, come, we start with your hair and make up!" I sit in the chair by the desk and Opal begins brushing my waves with a comb "You have very good hair." She comments and I nod, unsure of what to say, I just hope this saves me from the fishing net head piece the poor tribute from last year was forced into.  
"I'm thinking I'll leave it down, have it curled," she's now pulling and twisting it at all angles and I have to hold on to the chairs arms to stop myself falling backwards from it, but when she is done, I can't deny it doesn't look nice. It looks elegant, a million miles from its casual, naturally dried appearance. She's added a touch of make up, sea green eyeshadow to compliment my olive eyes, a slick of liner and a dab of pink shimmery gloss. It's quite pretty really.  
"You look lovely, I can't wait to see the finished look!" she sighs. "My assistant will have your dress in just a second," and as predicted the outfit is brought up within seconds.  
"Turn around dear, I want you to see it in its full effect," Not wanting to argue with her, I turn away from the mirror and stand facing the wall with the bed.  
Staring at it, I grimace nervously as it is pulled and placed around me, being fitted in every possible way, Opal fusses with the straps for a moment or two before stepping back, she beams at me and wipes away a pretend tear before handing me a pair of heels, they're the sea green with a large sandy coloured shell, but the heel itself is see-through and filled with water. Of course. I roll my eyes then stop. At least I'm not dressed as a fish. I tell myself.  
"Can I see now?" I ask politely, pointing at the mirror.  
"No, no…" Opal chides me. "The chariot rides are in fifteen minutes and I have a surprise for you." She sounds delighted.  
Curious yet cautious, I dare to ask "What?"  
She fusses with a white box with a large blue bow and yanks something out. "Close your eyes," she instructs and I do so dutifully. I can hear her approach and feel her place something on me, before I'm pulled by my hand around to face the mirror.  
"Look!" she whispers and I open my eyes to see a young woman in a beautiful if not eccentric dress, the shoes elevate me around six inches and I fear I'll fall over, the new addition to the outfit and Opals surprise is what sits on my head, a large, silver, crown, with a rather large blue gem in the middle. I look different, it's a far cry from anything I've ever seen before but overall, I like it.  
I turn and Opal does one of her sighs. "You look….wonderful dear. They'll love you," And on those words my stomach does a strange flip, I'd almost forgotten this was all to present me to the Capitol. She takes me by the hand and guides me down a long corridor and out into a clean white area. The other tributes are all there too each being ushered into their carriages, with District One, wearing a extravagant get up, the girl is very blonde, very tall and very pretty and I feel strange and average in comparsion.  
We're led past them to the fourth chariot, where I see Dillon has already been seated. He's dressed in a suit the same colour as my dress and a sandy coloured shirt, his head piece is a crown with an array of what looks like seaweed. I nod at him as I am helped into my chariot.  
"You look nice," he speaks, and Jewel who is stood next to the chariot sighs dramatically but she's drowned out by the sudden cheering of the crowd, the introduction must be beginning. I grip the chariot as I hear "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Capitol, please welcome the tributes of the 74th annual Hunger Games," there's a pause and I notice Dillon go pale.  
"District One," and I see the front chariot move out, the cheers grow louder and people scream and shout for them, District Two follows suit a few seconds later, and the applause just grows, District Three are next to move out and it's at this point I turn to Dillon and quickly squeeze his arm  
"Hey, good luck, we're going to be…" and before I can finish my sentence, I hear a booming voice  
"District Four," and our chariot suddenly moves forward, and out. Suddenly, I can hear my name being screamed by the crowd and people are beaming as I wave at them, this sends them into hysteria and they shout our names loudly and I feel like I'm someone else for a moment, floating way up high and looking down at myself in the chariot with my district partner. There are quite literally thousands of them.  
Then seconds later, a roar of apperication from behind and I have to resist the urge to spin around suddenly, instead stealing a look over my shoulder when we are reaching the end of the stands. The applause was for District Twelve who I notice are on fire, they look shell shocked but ecstatic, hands held until we pull to a stop. Dillon sees them too and stares in awe "Wow," he says "They're good," And I have to admit, they are.  
We are then led off to meet with our mentor and escort again, both greet us beaming. "You both did so well, You were brilliant," Finnick says.  
"You looked incredible!" Jewel is enthusing. "Really, I thought we had the best costumes until Twelve," At this she looks slightly disappointed and gazes around the other tributes, my gaze follows hers, out of curiosity more than anything. District Seven have some unfortunate looking head pieces and Six verges on odd, Ten look like they'd rather be anywhere but here.  
We are led through to another room with our mentors and escorts, this room is all metallic, and it seems to go upwards endlessly. There's an elevator at the other side of the room which I presume will take us to our rooms.  
"Still," Finnick gives Jewel a funny look "They both did very well and I know you'll have a fair bit of interest from potential sponsors,"  
Absentmindly I nod, still looking at the others costumes. My eyes fall on a pair in gold, almost warrior like, with matching headpieces, the small, dark haired girl is looking around, sizing people up clearly and It's only then I really recognise him. The boy tribute from two, he's around my age, all blonde hair, blue eyes and muscle and he's staring directly at the tributes from twelve, trying to work them out. He's clearly confident, then again the Careers always are. Must be nice, I think sarcastically, being so arrogant. I hate arrogance. It's one of the worst qualities a person could have.  
When the tributes from Twelve leave with their mentor and escort, he raises his eyebrows then says something to his district partner and she laughs, which puts me on edge.  
"Alexa," I hear a voice, I'm unsure if it's Finnick or Dillon, I just know I should look around to see. "Alexa,"  
It's Dillon. "We're on the fourth floor, it's where we're staying. Are you coming? What were you even looking at?"  
"Nothing," I state and follow the others to my floor.

And when the lift doors open up, the sight is incredible, there's a large open plan room, enormous plush sofas lay to my left, the carpet is thick and fluffy and there is a screen the size of the wall, on my right is a shiny, immaculate kitchen which I doubt has ever been cooked in, the dining table is squeaky clean glass and on this wall, there is a giant fish tank. I can see a corridor past the sofas which I presume leads to our rooms. It is bigger than my house back home, and I step in taking in my surroundings again. Dillon is in awe, he also has never seen anything like this before.  
"It's quite something isn't it!" Jewel twitters, amused at our shock. "This has always been my favourite suite here," and she wanders off to give an order to a young woman wearing all red. The young woman leaves and Jewel spins back around to us.  
"Do you want anything, food, something to drink? Anything else?"  
I shake my head "I think I'll just go find my room, y'know training tomorrow and that," and I wander off down the corridor. My room is at the end, and it's as extravagant as the lounge and kitchen, there's a screen at the side of the bed and I discover by pressing the remote, I can change the scene, a forest, a town with people walking, and then I find one that is ideal, the sea. Lying down on the large bed, I stare at it for a while before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Something To Consider

**A/N: Here's the new chapter. I intend on having more interaction with the other tributes in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own THG. **

* * *

The next morning, I awake in the suite and for a few moments, I forget where I am, the sea view is still there and for a few seconds, I feel as if I've just came out of a daydream. Reaching for the switch, I turn the sea view off, it is back to its default view of the Capitol, I stare at it for a second then realising today is the day training begins, I head to the large shower room and throw off the nightwear provided for me, before standing under the many warm streams steaming out. The showers here are far different, they have literally a hundred settings, I choose options at random and stand under it, letting the scented water wash over me again and again and again, until I feel awake. Only then do I step out and dry off, tying my hair in two plaits.  
I see there has been a set of clothes laid out for me. Training clothes from the Capitol. I pull them on and walk out to the dining area and sit down. The table is full of an array of different food, and Jewel prods a bowl towards me "Eat, it'll help," I poke at it with the fork. She's looking at me so earnestly, I take a bite, it takes a while to actually eat it and it makes my jaw ache. It's very filling and I manage to finish the bowl and help myself to another. Dillon is staring right ahead and not touching the plate laid out for him. He's wearing an identical training outfit to mine.  
"You should eat something," Jewel coaxes, her green hat wobbling precariously on top of a white wig. "Go on dear," Dillon shoots a glance at me, I smile reassuringly then turns back to his bowl and raises the spoon to his mouth, he's just doing it to please her but it seems to prove good enough as she smiles at him "Good," then she glances at the clock. "You should both head down now,"  
Dillon grimaces.

We walk in and gather next to the other tributes, everyone seems to be looking around taking in the surroundings, I stand next to Dillon and try not to make eye contact with any of the others. There's a uncomfortable silence between us all, the words unsaid hanging in the air. A tall, athletic woman strides towards us and then stops to address the crowd.  
"Good Morning, tributes, I am Atala, Head Trainer and I'm here to give you the best chances I can of ensuring your survival," she introduces. "In two weeks, twenty three of you will be dead," Atala continues, "One of you will be alive, and who that is will depend on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say ,"  
This makes my heart hammer faster. It's one thing telling yourself but having it reinforced, seeing the weapons up close, there's something so final about it. My gaze travels over to a group of tributes standing to the left of the group, obviously Careers. The blonde boy from Two is there and he catches my eye then raises his eyebrows. I look away quickly; he's clearly sizing me up, seeing if I'm easy prey. The thought makes me shudder; I have to make it clear I'm not weak. There's no way I'm letting anyone paint a target on me. Especially not the Careers, they're known to be ruthless.  
"First no fighting with the other tributes, you'll have plenty of time for that when you're in the arena," the woman lets a smile play on her lips and my stomach drops again, they think this is fun. I shoot a sideways glance at District Two again and he's still staring at me, it's unnerving but I do my best to pretend I haven't noticed.  
"There are four compulsory exercises, the rest will be individual training, my advice is don't ignore the survival skills, everybody wants to grab a sword but most of you will die from natural causes, 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration, exposure can kill as easily as a knife," A morbid thought crosses my mind as I weigh up what would be worse; to die quickly and be killed by another tribute or starve to a slower death.  
On this note, we all disperse across the room, I aim for the weaponry station and run my fingers along the stand holding the spears, then I remember. Don't show everything I have right away. Go for an unfamiliar weapon.  
I glance at the mid range weapons and see the throwing knives. I pick a few up in my hands and walk towards the dummies, stopping a few metres away. Tossing the first knife into my right hand, I take aim for the heart and throw, it lands fairly on target, perhaps not a bullseye but at least it's close, the second knife is aimed in quick succession I aim for the head and try again, the third I target the chest. This one misses and lands to the left of the target.  
The District Two girl is also at the station and is extremely accurate, every knife she throws, lands directly on the bulls-eye of the targets. She smirks at me, and I move on quickly to the close range section and I pick up a sword and swing it around, aiming for the arm of one of the dummies, it takes it clean off and even I'm shocked at how brutal this weapon would be in the arena. I practise with a few more dummies, trying to familiarise myself with the weapon but I still would rather have the spear. I eye the station over there longingly but  
the District One boy is at the same station so I move to the climbing station, throwing myself across when it is my turn. I hesitate slightly in the middle, slipping and losing the grip with one hand, they all seem to be staring, the tributes who are yet to cross and I use all I can to pull myself back up with my other hand and cross, successfully.  
I see the boy from Two again from a distance, moving his sword through the dummies like butter, arm muscles flexing as he cuts them in such quick succession in a few seconds, he's sliced at least five in half. I'm unsure of whether to be terrified or impressed.  
Over by the fire station, I seen Dillon with the boys from Five and Seven, they're all doubled over looking closely and watching attentively taking in everything they possibly can. He looks self assured, and more like the confident boy he was back in District Four. The fire sparks into life and the three look triumphant. A pang of uncertainty hits me. Why haven't I made an alliance yet? Dillon who claimed to want to work alone has made an alliance. The thought of being completely alone hits me hard and I gaze around for a distraction and notice the District Five girl speeding through the stations, I move over to the identification and plant safety section as soon as she is gone and immerse myself in learning about which plants are safe. Certain are edible, one is used to protect and heal tracker jacker stings, and another, Nightlock, is definitely to be avoided at all costs.

After finishing there I allow myself to steal a glance back towards the weapons. It appears the majority of other tributes have scattered off to other stations, leaving only me and the small boy from District Six headed for that section, so glancing over my shoulder, I quickly return to the spears and choose one. It's a ideal weight and I hold it in my hands before I move to my starting place, take aim and throw. This time it punctures the dummy, right through the stomach. Confident, I pick up another and target the heart. Taking in a deep breath, I throw and hit the target once more. Feeling lucky, I pick up the third spear, and smirk to myself, knowing now that I have a familiar weapon in my hands, I'm as good as any of the others.  
I return once more to the spot I aim from and throw my spear arm back and let it fly towards the target. It lands directly on the target.  
"Move," I hear a voice from behind me and for a second I think the owner is talking to me before the voice speaks again "You, Six. Move. I want to talk to her," Huh. I cock my eyebrow and aim ready a fourth spear, there's a squeak then the sound of retreating footsteps.  
"Nice work, District Four," the voice almost throws me off balance. Spinning around, I notice it's him from Two. He lets a small smile play on his lips and tilts his head in my direction. "You're pretty interesting,"  
"Thanks," I pick up another spear and throw again. Bullseye. He watches, impressed and edges closer. I don't react, merely moving back to the spears.  
"You weren't so bad at the other stations too, the others agree so I thought I'd introduce myself, I'm Cato, District Two,"  
He's been watching me, the thought makes my heart stop. I really need to be more aware of when I'm being watched, The others agree. What others, what is he talking about-  
"What's your name, District Four," he cuts across my thoughts  
I turn to face him, wondering exactly what he wants. Does he always play with his food before he eats it.  
"Alexa," I consider offering a handshake but he looks like the sort to attempt a crushing one so I settle for a smile. Cato crossed his toned arms and studies me again, with that arrogant expression he had earlier. What is with this guy? "Is the spear your best weapon, Alexa," Cato asks me.  
I pause. It's not unlike our Districts to form an alliance, but he's a Career and I'm just a ship captains daughter, he could probably kill me in three seconds, then it comes to me.  
"Well, you can't expect a girl to reveal all her secrets, I'm known for being surprising,". This seems good enough as he smirks and shoots a glance back over to the small, dark girl who is standing with the tributes from One. At least he knows, if he's intelligent  
The strong, silent male tribute from Eleven is now nearby and I am aware he can probably hear every word. I can see Cato looking at District Eleven too, the only one taller and more muscular than him. He moves his gaze back to me.  
"We're not done. I'll talk to you later," And with that he leaves and saunters back over to the other Careers.

The sun has just set, I've watched it from the window overlooking the city. My intention had been an early night but that has not worked out in my favour. Instead I sat staring out of the window in the dining room. Finnick, Dillon and Jewel have all went to their rooms and now I am alone.  
"Why were you getting pretty chatty with District Two earlier at the weapons station?" I didn't even hear Dillon come in and I pause, still staring out of the window. He is sharp and severe with how he speaks. And I wonder why he's suddenly so interested.  
"So? I can talk to whoever I like, Noticed you've made friends too," I state without turning around.  
Dillon rolls his eyes "Oh let me guess? Was it the muscles, or the blonde hair or the blue eyes" I turn around and glare at him. Does he really think I'm that shallow?  
"Oh get real Dillon," I snap back at him. "I speak to Cato, and you think that's the only reason? You don't see me accusing you of liking Five or Seven,"  
"Oh sorry, only you looked pretty happy earlier" he bites sarcastically.  
"Yeah, I'm totally looking for a date with someone who could kill me, have you ever thought maybe I'm trying to make an alliance," I say sarcastically.  
"Shouldn't be talking to guys who could kill you." Dillon narrows his eyes at me.  
I stand up too and pad softly across the floor.  
"We're from a Career District Dillon," I snap, keeping my voice low. "Just because we didn't go to the academy doesn't mean they're the enemy, And incase you didn't realise ANYONE could kill anyone, that's the point isn't it, I'm just trying to make sure I'm one of the last to go, if the Careers thinking I'm useful ensures that happens, that's a risk I'm willing to take,"  
"Then you're an idiot,"  
I step forward "Care to repeat that?"  
"And you'll what? Attack me? Already taking lessons from your new friends?"  
Stepping forward, It's hard to pretend I'm not tempted.  
"Aren't they pretty ruthless," Dillon ventures "You know being raised to kill in various ways in a special academy until they're ready to volunteer?" He's trying to provoke me again. I know it. "They're always favourites," then his voice softens "You think they'll spare you for long? We might not see eye to eye but you're still from my district,"


	4. Chapter 4: Playing with your Food

**A/N: So here's Chapter Four. I couldn't quite seem to get the ending of this chapter how I wanted it but I was keen to move on to the next chapter so I done as best I could without driving myself insane. **

**Enjoy, read, review or suscribe if you like :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. **

* * *

The next day at training, I concentrate on hand to hand combat, sparring with one of the trainers. She lunges forward with a grab, I duck and move to the side, the trainer throws a punch which connects with my rib, I wince and she aims for another, this time I'm ready and block it quickly.  
"Not bad, not bad," she remarks when we're done. "Try with one of the other tributes," She glances around  
"Ahh, Marvel," she calls over District One boy "Spar with Alexa, absolutely no serious intent to harm, do you both understand me,"  
Marvel nods and I do too "Yeah, sure,"  
"Go," she instructs and we begin to circle one another, his eyes unblinking. I move in and he steps to the side, should have seen that coming. I notice the other Careers are watching us, and realising this, Marvel takes advantage and throws a few punches. I duck one and grab his arm, but he steps in, catching my right foot and tripping me. I bring my foot up unexpectedly crashing to the floor with me and luckily I end up on top, I manage to pin his arms back before he can push me off or throw a punch.  
"Okay separate," the trainer says and we both get up and dust ourselves off and shake hands.  
"Quite the feisty one aren't you," Marvel states and I shrug  
"Took advantage of a bit of luck," Which I know is the truth but I'm hoping he thinks I'm being confident.  
And I move over to another station before anyone could stop me. I begin working on making a net at the knot tying station, there's a few there I recognise from their use on the fishing nets back in District Four. Well, if the arena has fish, I'm unlikely to go hungry for long.  
I aim to make a snare I could use in the woods or dry land and it is simple enough to make but I falter at placing it right. I'm trying to get it to sit in place but it keeps springing back.  
"Here, you're putting in place wrong," a firm, confident voice sounds from across from me "Done well with the net though" he comments, under his breath and I smirk.  
"It's perfectly okay to compliment me out loud, Cato, I won't let anyone know you're impressed," I quip, and he straightens up and walks right over to me, until there is hardly any space between us. My heart beats harder against my chest.  
"Oh, you should be glad I'm impressed," he says low and quiet "Because you're better with us than against us," he smirks himself this time.  
"Is that an offer?" I'm fully aware Cato is a lot taller, heavier and stronger than me but I hold my ground and hope my voice doesn't shake. He is about to reply when he catches someone staring and glares, the person obviously leaves quickly and out of the corner of my eye, I notice it was Dillon. Cato notices me looking.  
"You know him?"  
"My District partner, we don't exactly get on," I roll my eyes, thinking of last night's confrontation with him, how he spoke about me as if I were an idiot then acted like it was in my best interests he was telling me this. "Sometimes I don't know what's going on in his head,"  
"Probably what he wants,"  
And it that second, it hits me. Cato has a point. Dillon is in this as much as I am. Of course he doesn't want me sussing him out  
"I should have read the signs," I shrug "Another reason why he's irritating."  
"Want me to take him out for you, first kill?" Cato offers, still wearing the same smirk.  
I deadpan "That's not funny,"  
"Who said I was joking." He says and stares at me and I am completely unsure if he is being funny or not, from what I can work out, more than likely not, Cato would probably enjoy it. Then almost as if we'd never seen Dillon, Cato folds his arms and eyes me  
"So are you in or out, Alexa?"  
I only take a second and then nod "I'm in,"

At dinner, I help myself to delicious chicken dish I had selected and even have seconds when a redheaded Avox boy comes over to clear my first plate. Might as well enjoy it while I can, after all, I'll be fighting for my life in a day or two.  
"So you'll each be brought in to be scored individually tomorrow, these scores can get you sponsors," Finnick looks from me to Dillon and then nods "So be sure to show off what you're best at, Alexa that means spears, Dillon that means…" Finnick pauses and then looks at my fellow tribute, it hits me that Dillon has told our mentor virtually nothing. Sensing trouble, Jewel diverts the topic on to alliances  
"Remember, there's also your interviews! Very very soon! Do we know what approach we're going for?" she says. It is hard to take her seriously today, her skin has been tinged a bright green, which she tells us is supposed to be 'very fashionable this month'.  
Dillon shrugs "They won't remember us anyway, we're Four, no one remembers the interviews in the middle,"  
"They remembered me," Finnick jokes and shoots us a dazzling smile. I laugh.  
"If only we were all so charming,"  
"Luckily that's where I step in to help you," he winks and even Dillon raises a smile this time. "Don't worry about that yet,"

And when tomorrow rolls around, the tributes begin to be called one by one from lunch to attend our private sessions, boys first with the girl tribute following after. Dillon disappears for his session then around ten minutes later, I am called in. I take a deep breath and stroll in. The Gamemakers are watching attentively, studying my every move carefully. Being from Four we have produced the most victors alongside One and Two. I hear a voice inside my head 'So act like it,'. I push my shoulders back, stand confidently and strut over to the spears, and with a steady a hand as I can muster, I grab one, and turn to the Gamemakers "Alexa Calder, District Four," and then I lift, arch back and throw as hard as I can. It lands, skewering the dummy through the heart, I grab another and jab a few times at the nearest punch bag, dodging it as it swings back at me, before spinning around and aiming the spear for another dummy, it takes the arm off.  
I continue like this before I even demonstrate my ability with the nets, throwing one at the same time as the spear and pinning a dummy to the ground in the net.  
The Gamemakers seem suitably impressed and they dismiss me and call in the boy from Five.

There's a long, almost painful wait in the evening. Dillon and I are ushered into the lounge area alongside Finnick, Jewel and even Opal and Dillon's stylist make an appearance. Soon they begin to play the scores on the screen. Starting with District One who both rank nines, District Two, Cato and his district partner, score impressive tens and I do my best to avoid Dillon who is shooting looks in my direction. Three passes by and I barely have time to register their scores before I hear  
"District Four- Dillon Ronan…" there's a pause then "scores seven," Finnick and Jewel nod appreciatively and congratulate Dillon. I'm about to when I hear my own name, and immediately I tense.  
"Alexa Calder... with a score of… nine,"  
I almost slide sideways onto the floor. There was no way, I was expecting a nine. "Congratulations Alexa," Jewel screeches and smiles with glee.  
"Not bad, kid, not bad at all," Finnick grins at me and I nod.  
"I had no idea…I mean...I,"  
Dillon is still paying attention to the screen. No doubt waiting for his allies from Five and Seven's scores to be announced. I'm immersed in congratulations by Opal who begins gushing about how I'll make a stellar impression between this and my interview dress.  
"No way," Dillo's voice cuts through her monologue.  
"What?" I turn around, and realise Jewel is gawping at the screen rather like a fish out of water, she closes her mouth then opens it again. My eyes drift to the screen and I see what all the fuss is about.  
"Katniss Everdeen, score of eleven,"  
Finnick himself seems almost in awe "How could she have done that?" he looks curious and seems to be trying to work it out by gazing at the screen.  
Dillon looks worried, I feel worried. Everyone has been outshone by Twelve so far, I think back to the chariot rides and their stunt with the flames and then again here.  
"Do you think she'll get a lot of sponsors?" Dillon treads cautiously.  
"It'll definitely get people talking," Finnick mutters "But there's still the interviews and plenty of people back District Four," he pushes his hair back and looks at us "Don't worry about District Twelve, focus on your interviews, we'll have training for those tomorrow."  
Jewel nods "Finnick is right, you can charm them over to your side tomorrow," she flutters her silver eyelashes and smiles. "Remember, you have as much of a chance as anyone!"

It isn't long before I'm sick of the buzz surrounding the training scores. There's now odds accompanying them, odds on who wins, being flashed around and as I have only just accepted being here, I don't stick around to see my own odds. I excuse myself and head for the elevator. Running my fingers along the buttons, I stab at R and the elevator kicks into life and pushes me up to the roof.  
It's quieter up here. No scores, no talk of interviews, no training, just me, the skyline and the fresh air. I walk to the railing and press myself against the cool silver.  
"Not planning on jumping after seeing the training scores are we? Only you'd just fly right back up here, a nine isn't so bad..."  
I whip around and see Cato leaning against a pillar. He's dressed casually today, and looks different to how militant he looks in the training outfit. Less murdering psychopath and more slightly unhinged.  
"You have a habit of doing that, appearing behind me,"  
"Should watch your back then," he raises his eyebrows at me "Don't want someone doing that in the arena," Cato lets a smile play on his lips for a second.  
"Oh and I thought we were allies now," I cross my arms, my heart hammering.  
"Don't worry, We are...but," he struts over "It'd be a shame if someone else got to you before we really had the chance to get acquainted," he eyeballs me.  
"Do you always play with your food before you eat it?" I ask, half mockingly I'm still aware more than ever Cato or any of his Career buddies could kill me, but it's like he said earlier, I want them with me, rather than against me for as long as possible. When the numbers are low, I can take off before he has the chance to break my neck or cut me like one of those training floor dummies.  
"Only the dessert," Cato gives me this look, I can't place it but it's almost charming. Charming for an attractive guy who relishes the thought of killing others. He's still standing close to me, and then as if a thought crosses his head, he steps back and sits down on one of the chairs they've placed up here, and stares off into the distance.  
There's silence and for a few moments I'm unsure of what to say.  
"Did you see District Twelve? How did she get that score? Higher than me!" Cato asks, annoyed. So this is what's on his mind. His ego.  
"Are you always so serious?" I ask before I can stop myself "Doesn't matter, you'll still get sponsors,"  
"It's not about that! I can't be shown up by some girl from Twelve! District Twelve! I mean come on!"  
"Exactly, you've got years of training, it was probably luck that got her an eleven," I don't feel much like indulging his already overly inflated ego but I consider it wise to do so. I don't know why I still feel so on edge around him. He's invited me to join his group, and given no signs I'm on his immediate hit list.  
"I'll show her. In the arena. At the Cornucopia. ," I make a noise that sounds like I'm agreeing. It seems to be enough, Cato stands up and walks over to the railings. "Everyone will be expecting a show and I'm going to make sure they get it,"  
I laugh almost bitterly "I have genuinely no idea what they're expecting of me,"  
He crossed those muscled arms across that large chest "Lets see, you got a high training score, you're from a District with a lot of winners, Odairs your mentor; he'll charm sponsors out of anyone, you've got a better chance than that weak, little thing from your District," Cato smirks at me in a way which has become trademark. With each statement, he walks over towards me so he's right close by the time, he's finished "And.." he begins "You'll impress someone enough to get a few sponsors, you impressed me right?" He's staring down at me and I feel my cheeks flush, I want to move but don't in case he's trying to intimidate me.  
I hesitate. "Thanks," I think. He looks over me with those icy eyes of his and he raises one eyebrow.  
"You're actually scared of me aren't you," he says and puts one hand on the railing, so I can't get past that side. I press my back closer to the rails although this doesn't do much to distance us.  
A little bit. I think  
"No." I say as I attempt to gather my composure. "You're just kind of…." I pause and try to think of a word… "intense,"  
Cato raises an eyebrow "Really? Interesting…" he puts his hand on the other side so I'm pretty much stuck. Back to the railing, his arms forming barriers at either way. I don't really have anywhere to look but directly at him.  
The thought of kissing distance flickers to my head and I bat it away, wrinkling my nose. It's almost as if Cato has had the same thought, he takes a step even closer and if I press my back any further into the railing, I'll go sprawling over and onto the forcefield. He laughs slightly.  
"You are kind of intense," I babble, I feel like he's toying with me and I want to do something to break the…tension.  
"You don't know the half of it," he mutters cockily, the smirk back again. Before I have the chance to reply, Cato has dropped his hands from the railing to my hips.  
The thought flickers to my mind again before, we're distracted.  
The door swings open and stood there is Dillon.  
"Alexa? Are you up here? Finnick was wondering where you took off to, wanted to go over interview techniques or something?" He sees me, and sees Cato and a stony expression crosses his face.  
"Oh, you're with your new friend, I see what's going on, discussing strategies? Well when you're done," he stresses on the word friend and then turns on his heel and walks off.  
Cato shoots a glance to the elevator "I won't keep you…" he speaks edgily, eyes trained on the door. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow," he states.  
I nod, unable to say much more. I manage to stammer out "O..okay…sure," before I make my way to the elevator and stab the button with the 4. Dillon has gotten the wrong idea about what we were doing, completely the wrong idea. I tell myself as I'm dropped to my floor. The doors swing open and I step out into the room. I pour myself a glass of juice from the table and sit down and it's only in this second that it occurs to me  
How do I know Dillon has the wrong idea when I don't even know what was actually happening myself.


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Spills and First Kills

_A/N: Tried to make this Chapter a bit longer this time :). I am really sorry for the skewed timing with my updates, I'm terrible for it, I really am. I am back at Uni in a couple of weeks, but I am starting Chapter Six this afternoon so I will aim to have that update posted soon. Thank you to all of you who have been reading or adding to your watch/favourites.  
_

_Once again, I do not own anything you recognise from the Hunger Games. _

* * *

"So," Jewel claps her hands. "I want you to walk towards me," she instructs and I oblige, walking towards her cautiously.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no," she shrieks and jumps from her seat, so frantically, you'd think I suggested I cartwheel on. "CONFIDENTLY." Jewel pronounces dramatically and I head back to my starting point, turn around again.  
She's waiting for me, poised on the edge of the seat. I plaster on the fakest smile I can muster and strut across the lounge to her and take a seat.  
"How was that,"  
"You're slouching, Alexa," Jewel coughs and I straighten up.  
"Better but…" she waves a hand "You need to be more…natural," Jewel stands up to demonstrate a 'natural' walk. She looks slightly surreal, prancing across the floor in her ridiculous shoes and green wig.  
"Like that," she smiles, waves to an imaginary crowd and then sits and turns to me. "See,"  
I'm frustrated, so I get up and copy her, mimicking her and this seems to be an improvement, she beams at me.  
"Well done, Alexa! It'll be much better when you are in your interview dress," she pauses "Remember, look confident, look like you want to be there,"  
"I don't…I know I have to do it and I've come to terms with that but it doesn't mean I want to be here,"  
"Then pretend, dear," she sighs.  
This continues for a few hours before she tires of me and sends me off to see Finnick who is helping me prepare the content section of the interview. I really had no idea it would take this long, I've spent nearly three hours with her and to be honest, it's a relief to see Finnick instead.  
"Alexa," he starts as I walk in, he looks serious and for a moment I wonder what's happened.  
"Yeah.." I'm careful, he looks concerned and I panic, I can't be that bad can I?  
"Dillon told me, and I'm sure you know what you're doing but…he noticed you and District Two's tribute in…ahem...a situation on the roof and I just…"  
I ball my hands into fists; I can't believe he told Finnick. If I ever get my hands on the little snitch…I don't think it's Cato he'll be worrying about.  
"Finnick," I hold my hand up "Honestly, it was nothing, I've made an alliance with him and his group and we were just…talking," I trail off, wondering why I feel like I'm lying. We were just talking. "Dillon has got entirely the wrong idea," I resist the urge to at "As usual,".  
"Good," Finnick nods "I was hoping you'd be too smart to get caught up in his mind games," I feel a stab of guilt, followed by a wave of uncertainty, which does not leave me throughout the whole session.  
"So what approach should I go for?" I ask Finnick, an hour or two later. We've tried cocky, silent, shy and overwhelmed so far but none are really sticking with me. Or possibly it's that my mind has been elsewhere since we brought up Dillon, Cato and my plans in general.  
Finnick furrows his brow and paces. "Why don't we just settle for you being yourself, the crowd are most likely to take to those who play on their natural positive traits," I wonder where he's going with this "I've got it" his expression lightens considerably. "You're going to be the confident underdog, you're sure you can win this, you might not be one of the immediate favourites but you've done enough to impress them and to impress the Gamemakers,"  
I shrug. It's an improvement on overwhelmed and much better than shy. "I'll give it a shot,"  
"Lay on that District Four charm I know you have," Finnick winks.  
Easy for you to say, you have your dashing good looks to fall back on, I laugh to myself and return to rehearsing my interview.

**  
In a whirlwind, it is as if time has sped up and suddenly I'm mid line of tributes. I glance forward and see the District One girl, Glimmer, bounding on to the stage in an outfit that leaves little to be imagined. Most of the boys are gaping and I feel a pang of jealously. No way am I that pretty, not even in my bronze gown clinched in at the waist and flowing out like a ball gown to the floor. I feel awkward and plain and boring. I console myself bitterly, in the fact that at least I have a normal name. Marvel, her district partner is quick to follow, he's tall, toned and clearly a charmer by the cheers I can hear from the Capitol crowd, baying for each tribute. Clove, from Cato's District is quick to follow, her wit as sharp as her knives.  
And it is only when I see him, in his blue-grey suit that I feel my breath hitch, he turns his head briefly and catches my eye, and holds my gaze if just for a moment. Then he turns and practically struts on to the stage. Confidence, arrogance personified. He speaks of how ready he is, sounding like he's more excited than worried. I feel like I should hate him, but I don't, I feel like that should bother me, but it doesn't half as much as I think it should. After that I zone out, District Three could have been talking about anything for all I noticed.  
"And now, give a warm Capitol welcome to Alexa Calder from District Four," I hear the enthusiastic voice of Ceaser Flickerman and snap out of it dead sharpish. I walk on stage and he greets me with a kiss to my hand, I have to give Ceaser credit. He does his job well, ever interested in each tribute.  
"Don't you look lovely, Alexa! Doesn't she look pretty?"  
The Capitol crowd whoop and cheer. I plaster on a smile. "Well thank you!" I pretend to wave it away, playfully. "It's all my stylists doing they do a wonderful job,"  
I can see Opal now, squealing with glee that she was mentioned to the whole of Panem, this makes a natural smile break out on my face.  
"They certainly do!" Ceaser nods. "So Alexa, how did you feel when you were reaped?"  
I pause and hold my smile for a moment "I was shocked, at first," then I remember my approach 'confident underdog,' "But then I got to thinking, I can do my District proud and it didn't seem so…," I hover for an appropriate word "nerve wracking anymore,"  
Ceaser looks intrigued, his eyebrows raised in a display of surprise. "So you're feeling confident about tomorrow?"  
"Yes, I've been training hard, been working with my mentor Finnick," On this cue, the ladies of the Capitol scream with sheer delight, and I hope name dropping the gorgeous victor will work in my favour, "I've…I'm psyched up and I think I'm ready," I nod.  
"Good! We like a bit of confidence here in the Capitol, don't we?"Ceaser encourages.  
The crowd roar approvingly.  
"So, Alexa," Ceaser continues "You had an impressive traning score, can I ask what you did to impress our Gamemakers so,"  
Still playing the confidence card, I grin "I'll tell you if I'm back here after the Games, don't count me out just yet,"  
"Well, I look forward to it," Ceaser encourages "I certainly wouldn't dream of it," he takes my hand as we stand up. "Alexa Calder of District Four, everybody,"  
And suddenly I'm engulfed in their cheers, all I can hear is shouts of my name and I make my way off the stage, making way for Dillon to be introduced and interviewed.  
"You done good, kid," I hear Finnick say and Jewel nods  
"Much better than I thought you would,"  
We stand watching the other tributes interviews for a while before I hear a cough.  
"A word," I notice Cato a few feet away. He's standing as bold as brass, arms crossed. He looks from Finnick to Jewel back to me and I nod.  
"Yeah, okay," I move over and stand next to him, stupidly. I don't know what he wants so when he pulls my arm and yanks me down to a side corridor, I feel on edge.  
"I'm only going to say this once," he speaks and I nod mutely again, wondering why I've suddenly lost the ability to speak. "Tomorrow morning, in the arena, the weaker tributes generally go for the items further from the Cornucopia. I want you to make sure they don't get away with anything we could use,"  
I swallow hard "You mean you want me to...kill them," I put in.  
He grins "You're good," and he walks away, as if he'd just asked me what time it was rather than to kill.  
I watch him go before turning my attention back to the screen and in the time it takes District Twelve to be interviewed, my good work is undone. No one is going to remember my remarks and banter when you hold it next to Katniss Everdeen and her wonderful dress and adorable sister, no one is going to remember me when her district partner confesses to loving her, the crowd escalate into hysteria and I suddenly feel every small and insignificant.  
Numb and sick; I walk to my room, close the door and lie down in the darkness.

The next morning I awake, and I'm almost instantly lead to the hovercraft, the hovercraft which will transport me to the arena. I bid goodbye to Finnick, who assures me he has faith in me, and like that I clutch the ladder and I'm pulled into the aircraft, and before I can even register a thought, a woman storms over to me and grabs my arm, holding it out. I attempt to snatch it back, but she pushes a syringe into my forearm and then states simply.  
"It's a tracker," before turning on her heel and walking away.  
A few moments pass before I am brought to a room to wait for Opal. My mind wanders on to what the arena will be like. Previous winners, previous arenas flicker by in my mind and I wonder what I'll be met with. I suppose the best I can hope for is a beach, or somewhere with water. Something to play to my strengths.  
Opal enters and with an almost sympathetic smile, she helps me dress in underclothes, a green shirt, brown pant with a thick belt and a thigh length black jacket, I pull on skin tight socks and leather boots and try madly to think if my outfit is a clue to what arena I will be going into. Opal pulls my hair high into a ponytail and ties it tightly.  
She smiles and looks almost proud "Good luck, Alexa," she states.  
"Thirty seconds to launch," a polite, female voice rings over the speakers and I move robotically towards the tube, thinking of Dillon, of Cato all in similar rooms, all moving towards the tubes.  
"I hope you win…" Opal states and I'm almost shocked until she says "Or all my hard work will go to waste, no one remembers the Fallen tributes,"  
Lovely as ever.  
"Fifteen seconds to launch,"  
I nod at Opal, force myself to raise my head and step into the tube which seals down around me instantly, this is it. No escape. The cylinder starts to rise and for a few moments, I am immersed in darkness until a bright light hits me and I blink, trying to adjust myself to my surroundings.

The arena is green, woody and trees stretch out up ahead, there is a wheat field to my far right, my fellow tributes and I are placed on podiums around ten metres from the Cornucopia.  
I look around quickly for Cato and spot him five tributes to my right, Dillon is right next to him and looks terrified, he's swaying slightly and I pray for all of our sakes he doesn't fall off before the countdown has finished. I remember a few years back the girl from Eight stepped off her podium early and was blown sky high, it was not a pretty sight, even for the Games.  
I am wondering where to run to, who to target, what bag to grab. I want to avoid the centre of the bloodbath whilst staying close to Cato and the others. Next to me is the boy from Seven and the girl from Five. I know virtually nothing about either, for all I know, they could be brutal.

The sound of the gong goes off and cracks me into action, I spring off the podium and aim for a nearby bag, there's screams and scraps of metal on metal, metal on bone. I grab the bag and scan my surroundings, the girl from Seven is running off, a particularly large bag on her shoulder, I ponder for a second exactly how she managed to get it before taking after her.  
I reach her and tackle her to the ground, pinning her arms above her head with my hand. She's a few inches shorter than me and struggles for a few seconds, throwing kicks and desperately trying to reach the bag which has fallen a few feet away.  
"Please…don't don't kill me," she pleads with me.  
I eye the bag, a small axe sticking out of the top, I wonder how easy it would be to just kill her, I shudder.  
"Give me the bag and I'll let you go,"  
She nods and I reach for the bag, releasing her arms. Still pinned under me, Seven moves for it at the same time, reaching the axe at the same time I do, we both grapple for it, her pushing it towards me until it's barely an inch away from my neck, it's her weapon, she's more apt with it than me, is this it, I wonder, am I going to die in the bloodbath.  
She grins madly "Any last words, Four, before you're taken out by an outlier district?"  
An idea crosses my mind, I bring my knee up, and knee her hard in the stomach, causing her to loosen her hold on the axe, I push it back towards her, severing her own instead.  
She slumps to the floor, dead, her neck gushing a river of blood. I breathe deeply, attempting to calm myself. I just killed her. My head spins and I have to stop myself from focusing on it. I was supposed to kill her, she would have killed me.  
You're in the Hunger Games, Alexa. It's kill or be killed.


End file.
